Terror Attacks
Terror attacks are a severe transgression of human rights, executed in an almost theatrical form, designed to instigate fear in the civil population of the target state, nation, religious group or ethnicity. Since the target civil population will fear another act of the same nature against it, the citizenry will approve any measure designed by the state to prevent another terror attack. Terror attacks are usually done by terrorist organizations, since most attacks done by a lone individual or a small group of people will lack enough impact in the collective to provoke fear. As shown by the Bush administration, which refined the geostrategical concept created by the 90s NATO policy makers of humanitarian war, a terror attack can be used as a casus belli against a rogue state in case it supports a terrorist organization. Brief and Recent History of Terror Attacks During the twentieth century, terror attacks were almost exclusively used as a means to achieve the objective of an organization, delusional or not. In the 40s, following the aftermath of WW2, Zionist terrorist groups used terrorism as a means to create the state of Israel in the territory of the former British Mandate of Palestine. By its own nature and birth, Israel can be considered as a terrorist state. Following are just a few of the many massacres committed by Jewish-Zionist terrorists, ''' '''notably by the Zionist Hagana, Irgun and Stern Gang groups. Don't expect any Hollywood films highlighting any of these massacres: 1. King David Hotel, July 22, 1946. 2. Sharafat, Feb. 7, 1951. 3. Deir Yassin, April 10, 1948. 4. Falameh, April 2, 1951. 5. Naseruddine, April 14, 1948. 6. Quibya, Oct. 14, 1953. 7. Carmel, April 20, 1948. 8. Nahalin, March, 28, 1954. 9. Al-Qabu, May 1, 1948. 10. Gaza, Feb. 28, 1955. 11. Beit Kiras, May 3, 1948. 12. Khan Yunis, May 31, 1955. 13. Beitkhoury, May 5, 1948. 14. Khan Yunis Again, Aug. 31, 1955 15. Az-Zaytoun, May 6, 1948. 16. Tiberia, Dec. 11, 1955. 17. Wadi Araba, May 13, 1950. 18. As-Sabha, Nov. 2, 1955. 19. Gaza Again, April 5, 1956. 20. Houssan, Sept. 25, 1956. 21. Rafa, Aug. 16, 1956. 22. Qalqilyah, Oct. 10, 1956. 23. Ar-Rahwa, Sept. 12, 1956. 24. Kahr Kassem, Oct. 29, 1956. 25. Gharandal, Sept. 13, 1956. 26. Gaza Strip, Nov. 1956. 26. Gaza Strip, Nov. 1956. In March 20, 1995, in Japan, the religious group Aum Shinrikyo, also known as Aleph, carried out a terror attack in some of the Tokyo subway lines. To carry out his attack, Aum Shinrikyo used the nervous toxic agent Sarin, gas that, when inhaled, produces an autonomical deregulation in the nervous system which can be potentially lethal. This terror attack ended with the life of eight victims, more than 4,000 injured people, the disbanding of the religious cult by the Japanese government, and the drafting of laws that diminished the liberties of the Japanese citizenry as a whole. During the trial against the leader of Aleph, the prosecution said that it was an attempt to bring down the government and install Shoko Asahara, the group's founder, as the emperor of Japan. Asahara's ultimate aim was to take upon himself the sins of the world, as he had previously declared himself to his followers as "Christ" and prophet.